


Bedtime Reading

by Dusty



Series: Dirty Little Secrets [1]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel couldn't help but wonder what Jean was reading to help her get off. To sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabbly thing that happened because of a naughty Denchnut on Tumblr

She was going red in the face. He wasn’t imagining it. She was engrossed in something on that blasted laptop again. This was happening every night lately. He sighed and tried to refocus on his book.

But her intense concentration was bothering him. Was she reading a horrifying news article? Her breathing was shallow, her lips parted, eyes wide.

He shifted subtly in the bed. Without looking away from the screen, she defensively tilted the laptop just a touch, so the screen remained concealed.

“You all right?” he ventured casually, his jaw clenching.

“Yes I’m fine,” she said tartly, again holding the laptop to her like an overprotective mother with a baby. “I’m trying to read.”

She was definitely up to something. He went back to his book and forced himself into the remaining chapter for several minutes. Coming to a natural break, he feigned still reading while his eyes darted over to Jean once more.

She was sucking a finger now, eyes half-lidded, breathing still shallow. Her cheeks were flushed. Every now and then he swore she wriggled minutely. He frowned. There was only one explanation for that set of responses. _Naughty._ She shifted and he returned to his book. _  
_

With a breathy sigh, she blinked and closed the laptop, putting it on her bedside table as she pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. He watched her slip from the room.

He heard the bathroom door close, then threw caution to the wind. He deftly leant over to her side, and grasped the small computer. He opened it up.

In front of him was a spread sheet detailing contacts for Type For You. He smirked and clicked on the internet tab, thankful now for Alastair’s tutorial. The window sprung up, and on it a great deal of text. A story.

He quickly skim read in an attempt to garner clues before it was too late. Then he saw it. That was no ordinary story. Certain words leapt out at him. Forbidden words. He scrolled down past an eye watering paragraph to a provocative image of a very sexy movie star. Then he realised. He was looking at a story about this particular movie star. A sex story. An explicit sex story. His heart raced.

He heard the toilet flush and quickly restored everything to the way it was. When Jean returned to the bedroom, he feigned reading once more. 

She got into bed and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight,” she said sweetly, then turned out her light and rolled over.

Lionel smiled to himself. He was going to have fun with this…


End file.
